The Internet of Things (IoT) is a network of physical devices or “things” embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and network connectivity. Devices in the IoT may collect data (e.g., using sensors), may exchange data with each other, and/or may be controlled remotely. The development of the IoT is ushering in automation in many fields, while also enabling advanced applications like the “smart home,” “smart grid,” and “smart cities.”
Numerous types of sensors exist and/or are being developed that can participate in the IoT. Sensor devices in IoT deployments can behave as data providers to a cloud service, which may be configured to infer relevant conclusions from the received sensor data.